


Test Run

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Omega Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Clothed Sex, Fluff, Implied Bottom Derek, M/M, Pining, Playmating, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles just wants a little practice.





	Test Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this anon prompt on tumblr: “I prompt you to sterek playmating fic, no big age gap, no penetrating, thousand extra kudos if Derek is shy and Stiles is horny af. Please and thank you

“You don’t want to?” Stiles asks, a little plaintively.

“Obviously I do,” Derek says, because his arousal has to be permeating the room as much as Stiles’ is. “I just don’t know why _I_ have to be the omega. We haven’t actually presented yet, so you don’t _know_ that you’re an alpha.”

“We’ll switch off next time,” Stiles says easily. “It’s just practice, Derek. A test run for our mating instincts. Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

Derek nods, because he’s not actually that worried about it. He’d never admit it to Stiles, but part of him is secretly thrilled at the prospect of being mounted, being _claimed_ , especially by someone he’s had a crush on for ages.  

“Okay,” he says, trying to gauge how into this Stiles is. “You want to do this right now?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Stiles says eagerly, beaming at him. He quickly grabs a pillow off Derek’s bed, and sets it down on the carpet in front of him. “For your knees,” he explains.

Derek smiles a little at his thoughtfulness. He kicks off his shoes and gets in the traditional omega male position, legs folded under him and upper body canted forward, palms pressing against the floor. Even though he’s fully clothed, he still gets a little rush of arousal just from being in this pose, and he licks his lips in anticipation.

He expects Stiles to get right to it, but to Derek’s surprise he crouches down in front of him first, says softly, “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Derek says without thinking about it, then winces internally. Play mating is bad enough, but also finding out what Stiles kisses like is only going to make his pining worse. Still, with the way Stiles’ face lights up, Derek can’t bring himself to regret it.

Then Stiles’ lips are suddenly against his in a firm, hot little press that makes Derek gasp. There’s a flicker of tongue, tantalizing but not quite enough, before Stiles pulls away. He doesn’t go far, though. He nuzzles along Derek’s cheek and neck like he’s scent-marking him, like he actually has the pheromones for that, and it sends a pleasant tingle through Derek.

He drags his teeth along Derek’s throat, and gives a couple of teasing nips before he moves, settling down behind Derek but not quite touching him. Derek can feel the heat of his body, though, can feel the anticipation burning through him.

Stiles’ hands settle on his shoulders first, then trace their way down his back in long, smooth strokes that only stoke the fire inside Derek. Stiles keeps up the gentle touches until Derek is nearly squirming with need, aching for something _more._ “Come on, Stiles. Mount me,” he finally snaps, arching his back encouragingly.

There’s a soft sound from Stiles—it could either be a laugh or a moan—and then he’s suddenly pressed tight against Derek, hips scooping up under Derek’s to fit snugly against his ass.

Despite the fact that they’re fully clothed, something about it just feels _right_ , and Derek groans and rocks back into Stiles eagerly. He can feel the hard line of Stiles’ cock against him, and feels himself clench eagerly even though he _knows_ Stiles isn’t actually going to fuck him.

Stiles picks up his motion, starts a slow, steady rhythm, hands coming around to tease at Derek’s nipples before inching southward to rest low on his stomach. It makes Derek feel wonderfully, perfectly held, every sense heightened by the thrilling press of Stiles against him.

But somehow it still isn’t _enough_.

He braces more of his weight on his hands, using the leverage to grind back harder into Stiles, making a quiet, needy sound. He’s rewarded by an answering moan from Stiles, and it’s enough to make Derek’s cock throb in his pants.

He knows that it’s common for high schoolers to play-mate with each other, to try out different dynamics and experiment with their developing sexualities, but Derek’s never done it before. He never really saw the point of _pretending_ to have sex, had never been that horny anyway. He’d heard his classmates whispering about it, and had always wondered if they actually liked it, or were just acting like they did.

But then Stiles had asked him, and Derek had forgotten every excuse, knowing there was no way he was turning Stiles down. And now, feeling the way he does, he already wants them to do this again.

He tries not to get distracted by the thought of doing that, or by the thought of doing this _for real_ , and groans when he imagines Stiles’ cock inside him.

Derek is halfway into fantasy when Stiles’ hands drop down to his thighs, and his long fingers look so good spread out across them that Derek has to duck his head and stare, captivated by the way they’re teasing at the inner seam of his jeans.

They inch their way along it, kneading and squeezing as they do, until Stiles’ fingers are right up in the vee of his legs, thumbs resting against Derek’s hipbones. That puts the lightest, most teasing pressure against the base of Derek’s cock, and he arches his back and tries to get those hands even closer.

Stiles must get the hint, because his hands slide away and fold themselves over the bulge in Derek’s jeans, instead. He speeds up his pace, into a desperate sort of rutting, and each shove of his hips presses Derek’s cock right into his hands.

It feels better than it should, considering, and seems to unlock something inside of Derek, ramping up his arousal until he’s nearly at the brink of orgasm.

Stiles seems similarly affected, grinding hard and desperate against Derek, mouth open and hot against the back of his neck. The frantic pace can’t last, and Derek is the first to yield to it.

Stiles’ fingers squeezing around him, and his palm rubbing firmly against the head of his cock, finally sends Derek over the edge. He comes with a low moan, hips twitching forward into Stiles’ hands, feeling like his whole body is pulsing with relief.

He feels Stiles slam up hard against him a few more times, then he shudders and bucks against Derek as his orgasm hits. He pants against Derek’s neck and keeps slowly rocking them together, hips stuttering as he works himself through the aftershocks.

When they finally come to a stop, Stiles says in a voice that’s still a little uneven, “I, uh. I think I just presented.”

And Derek feels a burst of heat inside him when he realizes the perfect pressure against his ass is, in fact, Stiles’ _knot_. That brings something else to his attention, and he shifts awkwardly. “I think I presented too. I’m, um, _really_ wet.” And despite the fact that he just came, he’s still aching, just a little, to be filled.

Stiles is in the middle of kissing and nuzzling Derek’s neck, acting as though they’re actually tied together, but he stops abruptly then. There’s a moment of hesitation where all Derek feels is Stiles breathing, then his arms loop around Derek’s waist and pull him all the way back into his lap. Derek relaxes at the gesture, leaning against Stiles’ chest contentedly.

Stiles tilts his head and says into Derek’s ear, quiet and a little uncertain, “Can I court you?”

Derek blinks, more than a little surprised by that, and it takes him a moment to formulate a response. He expected Stiles to suggest they do this again, _for real_ , now that they’ve both presented, because Stiles has always been eager for sex. But he didn’t expect Stiles to view him as a _potential mate_.

Still, he’s not sure he wants to settle for second or third place. “Don’t you have a crush on Lydia? Or Danny?”

“Sure,” Stiles says easily. “But I’ve never felt about them the way I feel about you.” He presses a kiss to Derek’s shoulder. “Never asked them to play mate with me, either.”

Derek turns around then, needing to see Stiles’ face. “You really want me?”

“Have for a while,” Stiles says, a smile curling his lips. “So, will you let me court you?”

“You don’t have to,” Derek says softly, brushing his cheek against Stiles’. “I’m already yours.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
